Matsuda Shouta
__TOC__ Basics Name: Matsuda Shouta Alias(es): Ersatz Place of birth: Tokyo, Japan Date of birth: September 10th, 2173 (28) Gender: Male Race: Japanese Height: 181cm/5'11" Weight: 60kg/132lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Sexuality: Unknown Marital Status: Married Family: * Ando Masanobu (Oahu) * Matsuda Ryuhei (Oahu) * Matsuda Yusaku (Tokyo, Japan) * Matsuda Miyuki (Tokyo, Japan) Abilities Technopathy The psychic ability to control or manipulate machines and electronics with the mind. This includes: * Projection of consciousness into electronic devices (or psionic conversion of physical matter to/from digital data); may also include free-course interaction/manipulation of programs, travel in "cyberspace" and transport between any two connected digital conduits. * Psychic mimicry of the electronic "thought" processes of a computer hard drive, allowing memory and data gathering, analysis and processing on par with or beyond a supercomputer; this ability can also be used to read bar codes/binary code like an actual language, and to “borrow the senses” of machines designed to detect things (radar, GPS tracking, etc.). In addition, Shouta's mind is often blocked from mental access by a password. * Harmlessly merging one's biology with a technological device, taking the best attributes of both the machine and the user to create an effective "cyborg-esque" gestalt. * The mental manipulation of electronic/digital technology, so they can be controlled without need for physical contact, and can be made to function/malfunction according to the user’s will, even being moved and controlled like puppets; also includes Mechanokinesis, the ability to psychically control motor-run machines by empathically connecting to the electrical wiring within cars, kitchen appliances and the like. Anatomical Aptitude The innate psychic knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of living creatures. He can also intuitively detect bodily anomalies (like the type of damage that one sustains) and assess them to diagnose biological issues, such as disease, internal bleeding and the like that may not always be visible (called Intuitive Diagnosis). This can be used in both humans and animals. It also gives him a certain sense as to living things within a certain radius, but only very vaguely if they are out of his line of sight, and only if he is actively trying. Cybernetics OCASTA Shouta's entire left arm from the shoulder down is a carefully and intricately designed mechanical replacement. It houses all the basic components of a typical computer, including wireless uplink and extra memory, as well as a GPS system. He does not wear a comm, as OCASTA can serve all of the same purposes for him. Other notable elements include a personal force-field, and a repulsor ray in the palm to be used as a weapon. Miscellaneous Common Knowledge * Matsuda Shouta is best known by the alias Ersatz, as the proprietor of the Ersatzteile. He is rarely seen to leave a certain proximity of the Ersatzteile, and when he communicates with customers it is typically through use of the kiosk or billboards in the plaza. It appears that he lives and works alone. * He's somewhat famous throughout the island chain as the main creator and peddler of cybernetic tools, weapons and implants. He also has a reputation for being borderline insane, as he has a tendency to talk to himself when he's outside a lot of the time. Personal Information * Having received his MD from the Keio University School of Medicine in 2195, Shouta went on to attend Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine as an exchange student in the graduate program, serving as Ando Masanobu's teaching assistant. He was working an internship in a treatment facility with him in Oahu when everything went south. * In the time he spent in Honolulu, he struck up an understanding and even a dubious friendship with the state's AI, MOURIC. After the AI's loss of power source Shouta was able to locate the building housing its data center, and with eight months of tedious repairs and rerouting, the AI was up and running to its currently limited capacity. Since then, he's been working on building an autonomous power source to make MOURIC self-sustaining as well as fully functional again. Category:Characters Category:Genetic Mutations Category:Technopathy Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Cybernetics